Rhythm Of Love
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: Spoilers for This Bird You Cannot Cage, Jayley and Kirbence


Should I be working on Terrible Things? Yes I should but the plot bunnies for this are insane so I had to xD. Anyways **MAJOR SPOILERS FOR** This Bird You Cannot Cage. It's posted online, there is a link on my youtube to it, the link is on the video announcement. Also if you really just want to read this and watch the episode, the end clip is posted on my main youtube, I told you about in my thanksgiving fic, so go there and find it xD. Anyways this is so sugary, fluffy sweet you may vomit xD. Also its midnight now so if my spelling and grammar suck well this is why we don't upload stories when we should be asleep. Contains implied fluff for Jayley and Kirby/Cadence :) So I just realized I made a typo on Terrible Things though I also posted my youtube name on my thanksgiving fic it is MusicalWheaten :) and if you dont want to find the announcement find Bird You Cannot Cage is on MusicalWheatensEpi (I'll take episode requests too :) All episodes both seasons but Doom Hound and Ice Hassles just post a comment on that youtube the one with EPI at the end :) ) Just so you know I had an awkward time writing the dance scene . I'm a bitter single person and I just couldn't make it flow.

Muse Songs:  
>If This Was A Movie (Cover) - Stephen Jerzak<br>I Love You - Jerique Allan  
>Eighteen Inches - Lauren Alania<br>Before The Worst - The Script  
>Rhythm Of Love - Plain White Ts<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>We may only have tonight<br>But till the morning sun, you're mine  
>All mine<br>Play the music low  
>And sway to the rhythm of love<br>_**~Plain White Ts

* * *

><p>The four teens continued to slow dance together. Sure they were getting weird looks, but they didn't care they were having fun. Soon a faster song came on. The group lost their slow dance pose and just began to dance.<p>

"I'm going to see if I can find Holly and Molly," Kirby shouted over the music to the 3 other teens he was dancing with.

"They have rhyming names?" Cadence asked.

"Yes. Is their a problem with that."

"No, its just kind of funny."

"I see. I'll be back in a few." Kirby said as he left the dance floor and headed to the last place he saw Holly and Molly.

"So do you think he'll find them?" Jake asked.

"Doubt it, he took off with us, I wouldn't stick around to be his date after that." Hayley said.

"But you ditched him for me," Jake teased.

"But he knew I was ditching you." She smiled.

"Can you two stop with the fluffy love stuff," Cadence sighed scanning the room for where Kirby went.

"What fluffy love stuff?" Kirby asked rejoining the group.

"Those two." Cadence laughed, "Did you lose your dates?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"Aww well thats just too bad." Cadence teased.

"I lost Hayley, Molly, and Holly." Kirby joked.

"Guess you're stuck with me," Cadence teased.

"Oh isn't that sweet," Jake teased his two friends. The four continued to dance to the upbeat songs.

"Anyone want anything to drink," Kirby asked around the fifth upbeat song.

"I'll come with you. We can get the lovely ladies a drink," Jake teased. The two guys left the group to go get punch.

"So what was with that look you keep giving Cadence?" Jake asked as they arrived at the punch bowl.

"What look?" Kirby asked defensively.

"The same look she gives raw meat."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kirby stuttered.

"That exactly what I used to tell Felix," Jake smirked.

"Er."

"Ha no response. Therefore Kirby, what is with that look."

"I still have no idea what your talking about, and should we not be taking this punch back."

"You win this round, but I will get an answer out of you." Shortly after the two rejoined Hayley and Cadence.

"What took you guys two long?" Cadence teased taking a cup of punch from Kirby.

"Jake here wanted to play twenty questions." Kirby joked, not that Hayley and Jake noticed. The four went to set their beverages down on one of the nearby tables. They gathered around the table chatting about todays events, people would come up to Cadence and say what a great job she did on prom set up. Soon the four returned to the dance floor.

The song was fast paced again, shortly after the DJ came over the speakers and said "How about we slow it down in here."

A majority of the people cheered as they had dates. Soon the song Rhythm of Love by The Plain White Ts was blaring from the speakers.

"Aw Cadence, we lost our dancing partners," Kirby teased as Jake and Hayley started dancing.

"Boo," She said sarcastically.

"Well since it appears to just be the two of us. May I have this dance?" Kirby asked extending a hand.

"I guess." She giggled slightly before taking his hand. She clasped her hands behind his neck. He placed his hands on her hips.

"Well this is fun," She laughed flipping her hair back.

"Oh loads of fun," he teased sticking his tongue out at her.

"You are such a little kid."

"But I'm you're favorite little kid?"

"Nope you're not."

"I'm crushed, you've killed me."

"Oh boo hoo." She said once again sticking her tongue out.

"I give them two weeks before they start dating," Jake whispered as the two watched their friends.

"Four and you have a deal." Hayley mumbled, watching the duo.

"Pfft, you'd miss me," he joked.

"Why don't you leave and we'll find out."

"You two flirt so badly," Jake said looking at them from where he and Hayley we're dancing.

"Pfft, we have to put up with you two," Cadence said as she and Kirby continued to dance.

"Can I get a picture of you two cute couples?" the man who had been snapping pictures around the dance asked walking over to the group of four.

"We aren't a couple," Kirby and Cadence stammered at the same time.

"Can you just pretend so I can snap a photo," He teased.

"I guess," Kirby sighed as they went to stand closer to Hayley and Jake. The man quickly snapped the photo and soon the song was changing.

"I wanna go outside and get some air," Cadence said as she lurched towards the door. *

"I'll come with," Kirby said following.

"Of course he would," Jake said to Hayley.

"Oh young love," She joked.

"Wanna follow them? We can keep our distance."

"Sounds like a plan," she said as the two headed towards the door slowly not wanting to be right on Kirby and Cadence's heel.

"Having fun," Kirby asked when they arrived outside.

"Loads," She joked. "Though some how I did get stuck with you."

"Ouch thats a low blow."

"Well its true."

"Yeah it is."

"So I'm not a fan of this music."

"Oh me neither."

"I have an iPod car dock in my truck. We could listen to the music I have on my phone and just hang out here for awhile." **

"Sounds like a plan, should we go get Jake and Hayley?"

"Nah let them have some alone time to be an annoying couple." He said as the walked the parking lot to where he had parked his 2011 chevy silverado***

"iPhone me, I'm picking the music," She said once he had opened the truck door.

"Fine fine." He said handing her the phone and turning the truck on, he riffled through the pile of stuff he had on the dash trying to find the car dock.****

"Where's the good music," she teased as her fingers glided across the screen.

"Oh its all good music," He joked still sitting in his truck.

"Green and Yellow?" *****

"Don't ask."

"Found a song." she said pressing the song and handing the phone to Kirby.

"I love this song," He laughed as he plugged it into the dock and turned the volume up. "Before the Worst, didn't take you for a Script fan."

"Its mostly this song," she said as he hopped out of the truck's cab.

"May I have yet another dance."

"I guess she sighed." She let him pull her closer as the two danced alone in the dimly lit parking lot.

"Well isn't that sweet, now let's go before they see us." Hayley said worried.

"I don't think they're going to notice us," Jake said ducking behind the car they were hiding behind.

"We see you," Kirby called as he and Cadence continued to dance slowly.

"Told you," Hayley said as she grabbed Jake's hand and lead them back to the school. "Let's give them some privacy."

The two continued to dance to the song, and soon a new one made its way through the speakers. It was the same song the two had earlier danced to.

"We may only have tonight. But till the morning sun, you're mine, all mine. Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love." He sang softly.

"You lost me with the singing," She teased.

"Want to go back in there," He asked.

"Sure." She said as he went to turn the truck off and grab his phone. Soon he was shutting and locking the truck doors. Cadence took his hand and the pair soon headed back into the school.

* * *

><p>*When I went to my prom there was this deck area and when we hated the song we sat outside. Which was 90% of the night xD So they pretty much are going outside the school.<p>

** We did this last year at homecoming, this kid has a semi so we ended up having like a party in the school parking lot on the semi trailer :D

*** I drive a 2001 chevy silverado 3 Its my baby :D actually its my dads but I drive it more then he does xD

**** Car docks, invest in them they are amazing :D Sorry about these random little tidbits xD but its just idk fun

***** LAST ONE I SWEAR Its a remix by Tony Oller, Matt Shively and another guy 3 I listen to it alot. I leave in Packer's country xD

I don't even know what I was doing with this. I'm going to bed NIGHT GUYS :)


End file.
